Purple Twist
by DestinyBlitz
Summary: A delicious tale of romance, friendship and adventure featuring the best Puppet Master of Sunagakure no Sato and a little girl who has yet to discover the true meaning of love in the adult world...


**A/N: This story is an HD version of a story I published a few years ago, when I was still young and naive~! But I've re-read it, and decided to give it a good polishing!  
This is one of the few stories which will include an OC! I'll let you discover her personality as the story goes!  
Otherwise, this is probably to distract you while I try and write some more Petal Twirl...~ I also have a few other short stories planned ahead...  
Anyways! I'll stop my babbling - So enjoy!~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei for the characters!~ I do however own the plot and a couple of OC's in here!**

Another usual day in Sunagakure no Sato, in front of the Kazekage tower. A village in the middle of a harsh, sun-baked desert, deprived of water, and haunted by dangerous animals accommodated to this climate. A village in which resides a young Chuunin, and her squad, going by the name of Team Impact. Here they were, ready to step into the rounded, rock-solid tower, to demand a recommendation to take the next Jounin exam. Determination flared in their eyes, their fists were clenched, and their hair fluttered in the wind.

"Let's go." The teen on the left shoved his hands in his pockets. His smooth, dirty blonde hair neatly framed his face, constrasting with velvet purple eyes. "We shouldn't waste any more time." His calm demeanour never faltered, even in front of the most protected building in the village. Agreeing, the girl on the right, with short, unruly spiky orange hair and vivid green eyes readjusted her hittai itte and grinned.

"Come on, you guys! We can do this!" Her obnoxiously loud voice destroyed the honourable silence inside the tower. The one in the middle fiddled with the corner of her tan coloured dress.

"Alright..!" She screwed her eyes shut for a few seconds to dispel the nervous feeling growing inside her, and then followed her teammates towards the Kazekage's office.

**~Purple Twist~****  
A KankuroXOC story**

My fingers twitched nervously. We were standing in front of our Kazekage, Gaara, surrounded by his two siblings, Temari and Kankuro. After realising the situation we were in, I motioned my team mates to kneel in front of them. So with our heads lowered, we stated the reason we came here for.

"K...Kazekage-sama!" I started. "We would like permission to take the upcoming Jounin exam. We have trained with all our might, and Minoru-sensei has deemed our skills and teamwork valid and meeting the requirements to take the exam!" My hands were trembling slightly, but I dug my fingernails into my palm to stop my nervous tick. The youngest of the legendary Sand Siblings fixed his gaze upon us with a mixture of seriousness and deep thought.

"So even Minoru has acknowledged them." His voice was dry and lacked much emotion. "You're still all 17. Your decision is rather hasty... I would like to remind you of the fact that none of you is sure to come back alive."

"We're aware of that, Kazekage-sama." My teammate Hiroyuki whispered as he raised his head a little to meet Gaara's gaze. "But we have made our choice. Please accept it." The two other siblings were smiling. Though Kankuro's smile was more like an arrogant smirk, and Temari's was a friendly curve of the lips, my eyes softened and the sight of my good friends. Or rather, at the sight of a handsome Jounin in a black full-body suit and purple face paint. He was a mystery, constantly drifting in my mind. During all of the years I had been...acquainted with him, I had never seen him without his ninja attire, and I was genuinely curious. _Probably much too curious for it to be healthy._ The Kazekage's mouth was tightened into a thin line as he squinted.

"...very well. I will grant you access to the exam."

**~o~**

After the meeting with the Kazekage, Hiroyuki, Aki and I had dispersed, and I had gone for a walk with Temari. We were what you might call...good old friends. She and I went to the academy together, along with her two brothers. I had always admired their flawless teamwork and mind-blowing strength. The combination of a large fan, flexible and chakra-infused sand, and highly developed mechanical puppets was simply ace. And even today, they still keep on improving.

"I can't believe your squad finally found the courage to take this exam." She smiled and adjusted her headband around her neck. "It scares quite a few candidates away, after all."

"It took time and effort I suppose...but it's all worth it..Imagine! I'll be leading...my very own team...!" I daydreamed silently and closed my eyes. Slam. I headed straight into a lamp post, bumping my head against the metal.

"That's the third time this week!" The blonde sighed exasperatedly. I rubbed my nose.

"But I get so distracted and now I can't wait to pass the exam and become a Jounin." I pouted. The older kunoichi kept on walking.

"Tell you what, why don't you come and sleep-over at my house tonight? We can talk all about it and eat some beef with ginger, if you like." she proposed.

"Of course!" I yelled and pulled her into a hug. She twisted her lips awkwardly.

"Hey, don't get excited like that for nothing."

"But...I love sleep-overs!" I twirled around, letting my losely wrapped bandages dance in sync with the gentle breeze of the wind. That's when it came to me. I'll...be sleeping...in the same house...as Kankuro! I tensed. _Finally, I'll discover Kankuro's real face! And real personality. Who knows..._

**~o~**

"Uhm...Temari-san?"

"Mm?"

"Does Kankuro-san have any more new puppets?" I asked. Temari laughed, maybe a bit louder than she was supposed to. A few people turned around, but went back to their usual business after seeing it was the daughter of a previous Kazekage giggling.

"Ah, you'll have to discover that for yourself. Kankuro happens to love surprising others..." She taunted.

"Ehh...not even a hint?" I pleaded.

"It's definitely not what you'll expect. You can be sure about that."

"Some hint..."

"Don't worry, if he decides to show you, he will show you. Trust me."

"Right..." I mumbled. Once we arrived at Temari's house, I dropped my bag off in her room. The walls were coloured a pale, creamy white, with enormous, opened, glassy windows. They gave a beautiful overview over the whole entirety of Sunagakure no sato. To the star-lit sky in the evenings, and the single glistening river running at the edge of the village. To all the small houses and the torches burning with millions of shades of bright orange, red and yellow next to them. The sight was so peaceful, and I found myself drifting away again.

"Blitz, dinner is ready!" Temari called from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back. _T-that's right...! The name's Blitz! Pleased to meet you all!_ I dashed downstairs, and just around the corner of the stairs, by some stroke of fate or luck, I bumped into Kankuro.

"Aaaaahh! I-I'm so...s-sorry I wasn't careful please forgive-"

"Relax, it's okay." The taller ninja guffawed. He still wore his full-body suit and face paint, _much to my disappointment_.

"T-thank you...!" I hurried to the dining table and sat down next to my blonde friend. Kankuro sat in the place facing me, and Gaara next to him, in front of Temari.

"Itadakimasu [1]." I nodded after saying my thanks, then started carefully eating my steamed rice and beef. For some odd reason, the atmosphere was extremely awkward. Nobody dared utter a word, and the only audible sound was the faint clinkering of the chopsticks against the bowls and plates. I cracked the shell of an egg against my bowl, and let the yolk and whites splatter across the rice.

"Kankuro, take your hood off, we're at the table..." Temari mumbled, interrupting the silence. My heart started pounding frantically in my chest.

"Oh, alright then." He chuckled, a wicked grin embracing his...rather handsome features. He pulled his hood off to reveal some messy, chocolate brown hair. Couldn't possibly get any more normal. And I was thinking he had purple hair! _Though I guess I'm not in the position to say that, as I have purple hair myself, lined with a few streaks of pink._

"Hey Blitz, do you feel alright? You're ogling him."

"U-uhm! I'm not ogling him! I'm perfectly fine! In epic shape! Y-Yeah!" I stuttered, a deep crimson blush spreading over my cheeks. Kankuro raised an eyebrow, amused.

"How come you're all red now, huh? Do you like what you see?" He joked, leaning on his free hand. _Oh, if you knew how much I loved the sight..._

"That's enough, Kankuro. What is it with you and teasing?" Temari scolded, noticeably ticked off by her brother's attitude. "She's a guest for Kami's [2] sake!"

"Why don't you mind your own business?" He growled dangerously, making my stomach tighten. _That sounded...so powerful... _it sent a wave of excitement rushing around my body.

"Eat." Gaara snapped silently. My heart was hammering against my ribcage. Too much for my liking, but I just tried to keep on eating the beef. I ended up setting my chopsticks aside. Thanks to my tight belly, I lost my appetite.

"Thanks for the food. I really appreciated it! Gochi ni narimashita [3]." I smiled, about to make up an excuse to scuttle over to the toilet .

"Yeaah sure...I think you little chick need a bit of help, don't you think so?" Kankuro smirked. He got up from his seat and effortlessly hauled me up on his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes. _Though I don't remember being a sack of potatoes... _I blushed even harder.

"W-what are you doing?!" I squeaked.

"I'll give Blitz some personal assistance is all..." Kankuro winked, then carried me up to his room.

**~o~**

Kankuro's room was a bit darker than Temari's, and much messier. His two desks were filled with wood and carving tools, mechanical equipment, stray pieces of cloth and paint. His puppet scrolls were stacked in the corner of the room. He had just one window, with the same amazing view as Temari. Despite that, I was so nervous, and it caused me to grow slightly claustrophobic.

"K-K-Kan-Kankuro-san..." I stuttered heavily.

"Shhh. Temari is going to kill me, so let's just stay hidden for a while..." A soon as he set me down on his bed - which was surprisingly soft, I heard the silent click of a door being locked. My breath hitched.

"W-What do you mean by that?!"

"You're implying I'm going to tie you up and violate you, aren't you?" Kankuro chuckled especially teasingly, then sat down next to me on his bed.

"Th-that's not true..." I spluttered. Kankuro grinned in return.

"Lies. And I bet you'd enjoy it, right?" He pressed, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"You pervert..!" I sat up on the mattress to give him a friendly punch to the shoulder. We both burst out into quiet laughter.

"Blitz, I'm starting to wonder if you really are as innocent as you look-"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

"What's going on in here?!" Temari's voice resonated from the other side of the door. The brown-haired shinobi in front of me frowned.

"Oh well, time's up." He stood up and offered me his hand, which I reluctantly accepted. In a few seconds, the door was unlocked to reveal a very displeased blonde.

"What was all that kidnapping about, Kankuro?" Though she sounded extremely stoic and serious, the smile twitching on her lips betrayed her. She found the situation just as amusing as her brother, making me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"When a lady gets riled up, the only thing a man can do is calm her down..." His purple lips smirked. My cheeks were flushed. And this did not go unnoticed by Temari.

"Come on Blitz, we need to get changed." She motioned her own room, and turned to leave.

"I..uhm...see you, Kankuro-san..." I nodded and treaded along with the fan-wielding kunoichi. Once inside her room, I sprawled across the futon [4] she had spread for me.

"Oh Temari-san...what am I going to do..."

"Huh?"

"I think I fell in love with your brother...all over again..." I chewed on my lower lip nervously. Temari stared, mouth slightly ajar.

"Ahh." Her face fell. "I suppose I disturbed your date then..." She furrowed her eyebrows, apologetic.

"It's alright...I just got a little nervous is all. I'm actually glad you...uhm...saved me." Temari frowned, not buying my futile attempt at escaping the slightly embarrassing situation.

"You're a terrible liar. You're dying to stay with him, right?" She stopped to think for a while. "I'm not sure about my brother, but judging from the scene downstairs at the dining table..." She stuck out her tongue. I blushed, fiercer than ever.

"It was really cute...it's my first time being carried by a man..."

"I wouldn't exactly call that cute but...you haven't seen anything. Kankuro is known for being a smooth romantic, and a very passionate one too. You're going to be putty in his hands..." she giggled. This time, I giggled along with her. _And maybe, just maybe...before going to sleep, I could sneak over and say good night._

_...But that's just me making excuses to go see him again, isn't it..._

**~o~**

Later that night, Temari and I slipped our pyjamas on, and got prepared for bed. I was alone in her room, gazing at the ceiling as she was brushing her teeth. I decided that this was the time, and I could sneak in to have one last chat with the man of my dreams. I hurriedly tip-toed through the corridors, reaching my destination in mere seconds. I then reached over to knock at the door, hesitating. _Pull yourself together, me!_ Three equal knocks. But instead of him opening up, his voice echoed from the inside.

"Whoever it is, wait up! I still need to find my clothes..." My face turned bright red again.

"I-It's...uhm...Blitz. I just wanted to say good night..." Some more shuffling noises were heard.

"Hehe, alright. I was planning on keeping you waiting a bit longer, but come on in!" The puppeteer's smouldering charcoal voice blissfully entered my ears, and I didn't wait any longer before opening the door and stepping inside. The familiar smell of wood invaded my nostrils and I spun around searching for Kankuro, who was nowhere in sight.

"Kankuro-san?" I frowned. Where could he be? I did hear his voice from the inside after all... Suddenly, I was rewarded with a clattering noise, and before I knew it, I was face to face with a...person of some sort? I retreated backwards, a little uncomfortable. Brown eyes. A mop of soft, red hair, and shocking, wide eyes.

"K-Kankuro-san?" I inquired, trembling and bumping into the closed door behind me.

"He's gone..." The voice was soft, but dark. "Now I can kill you...finally..." After almost submitting to panic, I caught a glimpse of something resembling...chakra threads? My face lit up in realisation. It was a puppet! And it was being controlled! So I gathered my courage and followed the chakra strings, which lead directly under Kankuro's bed.

"That was a dirty trick..." I accused, after seeing his darkened figure spread under the mattress.

"It wasn't! It's my way of fighting!" He argued, sliding out of his hiding place and removing his chakra threads, making the puppet collapse in a lifeless pile. That's when it suddenly hit me. Kankuro wasn't wearing any face paint. And his full body suit was replaced by some dark pyjama pants. No shirt. Meaning I could visually savour all of the well-defined muscles on his arms and torso, his angular jaw and his sharp eyes. My face practically radiated heat. Was it possible to be so good looking? Most probably not!

"W-wow." It took all of my willpower to stop myself from drooling.

"Hehe...sorry about that. You just look so cute when you're scared!" He reached over to lock the door again, winking. "There. Now we can finally have a bit of peace and quiet..." His grin was wicked. I fiddled around with my fingers nervously. Peace and quiet...and such a heavy atmosphere...was it tension? No...there wasn't anything to be tense about, was there? "

Hey uhm...Kankuro-san...what was that puppet actually?" I inquired, in order to change the subject.

"Ah, you mean him? He's a now deceased Akatsuki member called Sasori. He turned his body into the one of a puppet." he smirked. "He's my dangerous little toy..." I giggled, deciding to return him the favour of teasing from earlier.

"Is...Is it to compensate for the 'toy' you don't have between your legs?" I smiled as sweetly as I could. He raised a playful eyebrow.

"I swear to Kami, Blitz. Don't tempt me." A mischievous glint sparked in his eye. "I knew you weren't really that innocent!"

"Oh but... I'm as innocent as they come...!"

"Liar..." With a discreet flick of his fingers, I lost control of my body, and my hands were tugging at the corners of my borrowed pyjama top. My face instantly went beetroot red. "Look at you, ready to strip and all." A dark chuckle escaped his lips.

"S-Stop that! That's unfair! K-Kankuro-san!" The top was slowly revealing a part of my stomach, going upwards so excruciatingly slowly.

"I told you, don't tempt me..." He leaned in to whisper in my ear. The tone of his voice was low, and it was_hot_. _Silky smooth_. _He knows what he's doing, but he also knows he's darn good at it..._ It sent shivers running down my spine.

"What're you gonna do now, hmm?" He licked his lips seductively.

"I-I...was only going to say good night..." I squeaked as my top was slowly beginning to expose a bit of my lacy pink bra. "P-Please stop! Kankuro-san..."

"Here's a deal! If you promise me you'll give me a kiss, I'll stop." He proposed, halting the top's progress. Delicious heat pooled in my stomach. _Is this man for real?!_

"O-okay. I'll do it!" I screwed my eyes shut, and immediately exhaled in relief as my top fell back on my body again. "Y-You're a cruel man, Kankuro-san..." I gazed deep into his piercing eyes.

"But then again, you like it, don't you?" His lips twitched into a devilish smile. "C'mere." With one hand, he tilted my chin to face him completely.

"N-no I don't..! What...are...you..." My voice started to drift away, and soon, our lips collided. My first kiss. His kiss...it was rough, but oh so sweet. He was so demanding, so overpowering, clearly showing that he was the one with all the authority. I was completely lost in the fuzzy feeling as warmth was churning in my gut. He steadied the back of my head with his hand, and my hands were clutching at his neck. True to Temari's words, I was like putty in his hands, completely surrendering to his human warmth. A low, appreciative hum resonated from Kankuro as he deepened the contact between mouths. _So...good..._

Suddenly, we heard a row of consecutive loud slams on the door. "Kankuro...open up!"

"Hey Temari...you're early." Kankuro replied smugly after reluctantly breaking the kiss. I was left there, dazed.

"Unlock. The. Door. Right. Now." She threatened.

"Aww...alright." Kankuro let go of my chin and gave my hair a quick ruffle. "We're coming!" I stalked him over to his door and unlocked it, revealing a suspicious-looking blonde kunoichi.

"Why the sudden kidnapping again? Have you been doing anything I should know about?" she demanded. I went red. Again. Kankuro grinned.

"I didn't do anything this time! She was the one who came over, and hell, you should have seen her. She was all 'I need you now, take me...' and she was even started taking her shirt off-"

"Y-You perverted liar!" I yelled, cutting him off. "That's not true! I j-just wanted to say good night!" My cheeks were continuously glowing a bright scarlet. Kankuro was laughing his head off.

"Yeah, I'm just kidding. We just had a friendly chat."

_Such a smooth liar too._

**~o~**

"Hey...uhm...Temari-san?" I tentatively called out to my friend, sitting on her bed.

"I can't believe it. You know each other for such a little while, and he's already into you." She breathed, a strained smile pulling on her lips. "I'll bet he's already used his chakra strings on you."

"He did...kind of..." I let my gaze drift towards the landscape pictured through the window, my voice taking on an awkward and distorted tone. Temari groaned in annoyance.

"Typical." She paused. "Did he force you?"

"I wouldn't exactly say that..." I fumbled. "It was more like...dominance. It was...uhm...kind of sexy..." She laughed.

"Well, as long as you like it, there should be no problem." Her expression turned serious again. "But if he's too pushy, tell me, and I'll kick his ass."

"No, you don't have to..." I shook my head, a secretive smile etched across my lips. "His kisses are really good, though that one was kind of blackmail I suppose..."

"What?! He blackmailed you?"

"It was...very hot blackmail." I played with the corner of the tank, playing the chakra string scene over and over in my head. Temari, on the other hand, was rubbing her temples.

"You're too obedient, Blitz. He's a man, and you know what they're capable of doing once you're under their charm." She started lecturing me, though I wasn't sure if she was being all serious or not. "You have to show him who's boss!"

"B-but I don't want to. It feels so good to have someone with more experience than you teaching you everything..." _Now that I think about it...I haven't realised how submissive I actually am...and I'm not sure if that's a good thing..._ I was pretty sure my eyes were hazy with desire at that precise moment, and I did my best to fight it off...though I couldn't help imagining...

"...itz...Blitz! Snap out of it!" The blonde kunoichi gave the back of my head a quick slap. I instantly broke out of my...very inappropriate daydream.

"I'm sorry!" I bowed my head in apology. "I don't know what got into me, suddenly..." The elder ninja studied my nervous expression for a while, but then shrugged and laid down on her bed.

"Don't worry about it. I think you should get some sleep and digest the fact you got yourself into a very dangerous situation."

**~o~**

_His hands...all over me...everywhere...so dark...so...much...pleasure... "A-Aaah...it feels...so good..." I was whining at his touch, squirming with delight. _

_"Yeah that's right, don't hold back." His dark and ever so smooth voice hypnotised me. Hands tied up...legs spread apart provocatively... The pure white covers were already stained with a mixture of blood and sweat. The cloth seemed to be endlessly long. No matter in which direction I looked, there it was. An extent of white bed covers...but...only the two of us..._

_"K-Kankuro-san...!" I threw my head back, arched my back, and bucked my hips to meet his skilful fingers._

_"You're so wet, Blitz..." He taunted. _

_"B-Because you make me..." I moaned in ecstasy, though I was trying to restrain myself. "I-I'm...I'm going...to...!" _

_"Do it. Scream my name. Nobody will hear you. Only I will..."_

**~o~**

"KANKURO!" My own scream startled me into awakening as it filled the room. A few seconds trickled away as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes with my dawned upon me. _This...has got to be a lie...I just had a wet dream. With Kankuro. _I think I grew pale. _And I just seriously screamed his name! How humiliating is that?!_

"...hn...Blitz? What's wrong..?" Temari sat up, golden blonde locks cascading down to her shoulders. "Why did you...suddenly start shouting out 'his' name..? It's not even 5 in the morning..." She groaned, looking expectantly at me. _An answer such as 'Oh I just dreamed of your brother pleasuring me and screamed out his name when I climaxed' is not going to do the trick. At least, my little bit of dignity won't allow it. _

"I t-think I had a nightmare..." Came the excuse. Thankfully, her glare softened into a simply gaze.

"...and you wanted him to save you..." She figured. "Makes sense."

"Yeah...kind of..." I replied evasively. A short pause followed. "You think you can get back to sleep?" The elder kunoichi smiled lightly.

"Pretty sure." I snuggled back into my futon. "Oyasumi nasai [5], Temari-san."

**~o~**

After an uneventful morning breakfast and a begging Temari not to tell Kankuro - who was once again wearing his trademark ninja attire - about my outburst that night, we sat around the table, all four of us, happily discussing upcoming events and making plans. We had even decided to go for a round of karaoke tomorrow, and I was really excited at the prospect of listening to Kankuro sing in that delicious voice of his... But then the topic changed to the Jounin exam that me and my squad had decided to take.

"That exam was far from being a piece of cake..." Temari reminisced. "But you and your squad are up to it, right?"

"It should be alright..." I smiled shyly. "Aki has so much energy and will to live...then  
she has the 'Genjutsu-Then-I-Punch-Jutsu'...one of her specialities. And overall...well Kami, you should see her muscles." I paused. "Then Hiroyuki is a pro at chakra control and ninjutsu. He's silent, effective, and he never loses his cool." I sighed, extremely grateful to have these two fighting at my side. Without them, I'd still be a clueless and weak kid who knew nothing about the world. I was in their debt, for giving me a pat on the shoulder and hauling me up on board.

Aki and Hiroyuki had always been childhood friends for as long as they could remember. With Aki's tomboyish and rebellious personality and Hiroyuki's calm and collected attitude, they complemented each other extremely well. It was only when I turned 9 that me, the 'too obedient', 'naive' and 'constantly nervous' little girl joined their group.

"You seem to like your team mates a lot." Gaara nodded. "The base of a good team is getting along well with the others." I smiled brightly.

"That's true..."

"Well, not like we're giving you a choice anyways!" Kankuro piped up. "If you die, we'll haunt your fucking grave." My lips twisted.

"O-Oh...then all the more reason for us to succeed!" I clenched my fist. "I should probably head out to train with them now." I finished the last of my green tea, thanked them, and stood to leave. I said my proper goodbyes to both Gaara and Temari, but Kankuro insisted on walking me to the door.

"In case you're wondering, I've got my sights on you, Blitz." He mumbled, hooking an arm around my waist and yanking me into his chest. "Don't think I'll let you go that easily." A gentle grin found its way to his lips.

"C...can you kiss me again?" I blurted, nuzzling his chest affectionately.

"If you say please, then I might." His purple lips wore a dangerous smirk.

"Please, Kankuro-san." I begged.

"Please what?" He feigned innocence.

"Please kiss me."

"That's a good girl." He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and leaned down, awarding me with a chaste peck on the lips.

It was a warning.

And it told me to run before it was too late to do so.

**~o~**

After politely excusing myself and rushing over to meet my squad, my mind started clouding with millions of thoughts. And they all had one thing in common.

_...Kankuro..._

_His face, his body, his voice, his personality... _

_Addicting. _

My mind drifted from his kisses and suggestive talk to the dream I had. Never in my life would I have expected getting involved with the expert puppeteer. It was a crush, but now...it was something much more serious than that. To be completely honest, it almost scared me a little. To have so much attention from him all of a sudden...and to have him exert such dominance over me...

_Thrilling._ My body shuddered.

_I love it. _

_And he knows it. _

**~o~**

"You're late, Blitz!" Aki waved her fists around, bouncing on the balls of her feet impatiently.

"Gome nasai! [6]" I apologized, bowing low to her and Hiroyuki, then standing straight up. "I was at Temari-san's house..."

"Oh ohh?!" The tomboy's eyes sparkled with evil. "Meaning you visited your little sweetheart?"

"I...well...u-uhm..." I fumbled around, searching for an adequate answer. "Indirectly...yes..."

"You have some purple smeared across your mouth." Hiroyuki pointed out, smoothing out his aqua blue jacket. "And for some reason, it looks exactly like the paint that Kankuro-sama wears." My eyes flew open in shock, and I immediately reached over to my mouth to rub the paint off.

"W-why won't this come off?!"

"It's war paint, Blitz. It's made to be resistant and waterproof."

"..."

**-End of Chapter-**

**To be continued!~**

**Quick translations/explanations:**

[1] Itadakimasu: A thank you for the food - before a meal [litterally meaning 'I will recieve']

[2] Kami: God

[3] Gochi ni narimashita: A thank you for the food - after a meal

[4] Futon: A japanese-style bed, on the floor, a bit like a sleeping bag

[5] Oyasumi nasai: Good night

[6] Gome nasai: Sorry


End file.
